A Series of Life Changing Events
by 13bookworm
Summary: A series of events, all connected, that will change everyone's lives forever. The Dog Star Patrol will never be the same. Krypto's life will have new responsibility's. Everyone's a target. And Bat Hound will have maybe caused it all. Its a life time of adventure, danger, and important decisions.
1. An Unexpected Ecounter

It was a cool night, with a small breeze coming from the east. All was quiet, too quiet. There was a faint scent of burning rubber. Bat Hound stood atop the Balochi family factory, making the view of the city clear.

An alarm rang out across the city, coming from the museum. He leaped into action, jumping on to an awning then safely to the ground, th concrete cool on his paws. By hitting a button on his utility collar, Bat Hound summoned his bat hound mobile. It would be the fastest and only way to catch up with the crook.

He arrived at the museum to find Isis, Cat woman's partner. She was a cat you didn't want to cross paths with, the smartest of all cats. Usually she didn't set off an alarm. Isis must have planned for his arrival, he thought, so he was cautious.

Anyway Bat Hound assumed she was after the usual gemstone. He pursued her, without her noticing, or at least that's what Bat Hound had thought. As He rounded the corner she was no where in sight.

Isis was known for playing cat tricks such as this. Something seemed to be watching him, he looked up to see a dark figure back away from the edge of the building rooftop. Bat Hound raced his way up the fire escape, to the roof of the building. Isis was sitting on the edge, cleaning her paws.

"So you figured it out, I expected faster, but then again you are getting old," Isis said insultingly. She leaped off the edge towards me. "What did you take?" he asked sternly. "Isn't it obvious," she replied, on top of the stairwell roof. Bat Hound turned his head quickly to where she had been moments before. He filled with confusion. "What's wrong, haven't you seen a clone before?" Isis asked menacingly. Bat Hound kept looking between them both, trying to figure out which one was real.

The suddenly a long figure jumped out of the shadows, pinning down the real Isis. Isis tried to free herself but couldn't. The body of the figure looked like an afghan hound. The afghan tied up Isis and approached him. It was, in fact, a female afghan with sleek black fur, "Thanks for distracting her for me," she stated, "but I work alone". "Who are you?" Bat Hound asked in bewilderment. "Cora," she replied as she ran off with Isis. She was intimidating, but charming.

000

Isis laughed gleefully, pleased with her gem. Cora lied down, sadly staring up at her. Isis was lying down on a nice soft pillow, Cora on the cold concrete. "Why did you need me for this," Cora asked. "Well, I thought, wow I have an afghan just lying around. Maybe I'll use her while I can?" Isis replied sarcastically. Cora lied there, remembering when she became a servant to cats.

"Snooky you grabbed the wrong one! You were supposed to dog nap Brainy Barker, not her mutt of a sister!" Mechanikat had yelled. "We can still use her," Snooky had replied. "I suppose so, for now take her to the dungeon!" Mechanikat had ordered. "Sir, we got rid of the dungeon, so we could fit that new scratching post," Snooky reminded. "Then lock her in a room somewhere until I need her," Mechanikat had ordered , obviously angry. Two years ago, right then and there, Cora's life had been taken and now she was serving cats.

Isis blabbed on about something, which Cora ignored. She got lost in her thoughts, thinking of the dog she had seen earlier. He was intimidating, bold, and handsome. There was a sense of mysteriousness that came with him. Cora soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

000

"Soon my plan will be complete, Delilah!" Mechanikat stated. Delilah purred in satisfaction, lying down on a purple velvet pillow across the room. "Now that Isis has the Klonen Gem, I can clone Krypto and use it to take over the world!" he declared, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Yeah but what about that Bat Hound and the Dog Stars?" Delilah interrupted. "Oh I've got a plan for them," Mechanikat replied. "Sounds interesting. Tell me your plan so I can point out all the flaws, which are usually the entire plan," Delilah stated. "Oh not this time my dear, I'm going to use Brainy Barker's mutt of a sister. It will send everyone into a tailspin. Especially Brainy Barker, and when she freaks out Krypto and the Dog Stars will be distracted. That Bat Hound may be a challenge, I'll distract him with Cora as well," Mechanikat continued. "Not bad, now once they're all distracted how do you plan on taking over the world exactly?" Delilah questioned. "I'll start out small with that blemish of a town Krypto and Bat Hound live in, using Kryto's clone, the town's people will willingly give me the town. And because of the Krypto clone eventually I can take over the world!" he replied.


	2. One Little Mistake

The next day Krypto took Bat Hound to meet the Dog Stars. It was supposed to be the average meet the Dog Stars, or at least that's what they had hoped. Krypto and Bat Hound met at Krypto's house. Bat hound debated whether on telling Krypto what happened last night. Finally deciding to tell him later, Bat Hound put on his helmet, Krypto doing the same. Then they were off to the Dog Star Patrol spaceship.

The spaceship was a giant, bright, red fire hydrant. As they entered Bat Hound picked up a peculiar scent. Macaroni and cheese he was sure of it. "Looks like Hotdog is making his famous two ton macaroni and cheese," Krypto stated. They stepped in and elevator, and suddenly a mechanical voice rang out. "Acess granted, welcome back Krypto," it stated. There was a rumbling noise coming from down the hallway as they exited the elevator, that gradually got louder. Bat Hound repositioned, ready for anything that was coming at them. Blurs of green, pink, purple , blue, and yellow figures came into view. "Krypto!" they shouted in unison as the figures stopped in front of us.

"Bat Hound, meet Tail-Terrier, Mammothmutt, Bulldog, Tusky Husky, and Paw Pooch," Krypto introduced. "Well howdy partner, you must be Bat Hound," Tail-Terrier said as he shook Bat Hound's paw with his elongating tail. "I get why they call you Tail-Terrier now. You can call me Ace," Bat Hound replied. So far the Dog Stars had seemed a little too perky to him, but they were the good guys so he dealt with it.

They walked down the hallway, and the smell of macaroni got stronger. When they stopped in front of a door, the scent seemed to be coming from there. The door opened to a flaming dachshund, "Um, Krypto is he ok?" Ace asked. "Oh he's fine, he's just cooking. Hey Hotdog!" Krypto answered. "Hey guys, lunch is almost ready!" Hotdog stated. "Thank goodness, I could eat a whole elephant!" Mammothmutt exclaimed as she enlarged into a giant ball of dog.

They continued walking down the hall. "So who's the brains of this operation?" Ace questioned. "Well miss Brainy Barker herself," Bulldog replied. "Come on you have to meet her Ace!" Krypto explained. As they entered a large room, the control room, Ace noticed another purple figure across the room. The figure became more clear, a purple afghan, she seemed very familiar to Ace. "Was she the afghan from last night, she had to be. What was her name, Cora?" Bat Hound thought to himself. "Welcome to our facility Bat Hound, I'm Brainy Barker, leader of the Dog Star Patrol," she introduced. "If she isn't Cora then maybe she knows her," Ace thought to himself. "Would you by chance know someone by the name of Cora?" Ace asked. Brainy Barker stopped what ever she was doing, and looked up at him. Everyone else stood staring at them. "What did you say?" Brainy Barker asked. "I asked if you had ever met someone by the name of Cora," Ace replied. "Why do you ask?" Brainy Barker replied, her eyes beginning to tear up . "Well there was a dog that looked very much like you last night..." Bat Hound answered. "Last night," Brainy squeaked tears officially rolling down her cheek. She got up and ran down a hallway, crying as she went.

"Um, what just happened?" Bulldog asked. "I reckon I don't know," Tail-Terrier replied. Krypto ran after Brainy Barker, leaving the others alone. "Who wants macaroni and cheese?" Hotdog called as he entered the room. "Eh, why not," Bulldog stated as they went to get some lunch.

000

Krypto ran down the hallway, his claws clicking as he went. "Brainy! Brainy!" he called down the hallway. The faint sound of crying could be heard throughout the hallway. He held his ear to each door, trying to figure out which door she was behind. Finally finding the door, Krypto held his paw up to the pad on the wall. "Access denied!" a mechanical voice stated. He grunted in frustration and put his paw up to the pad. "Access denied!" a mechanical voice stated again. "Brainy, please let me in," he asked softly, finally giving up on the pad. The door open and Krypto entered, Brainy was lying down on a pillow in the middle of the floor, bawling her eyes out.

"Brainy, are you ok?" Krypto asked, nudging her as he did. She turned to him, but turned away again and continued to sob. Krypto walked over into her view, "Brainy whats wrong? I want to help in any way I can," Krypto softly asked. "It's my sister," she managed to say. "I didn't know you had a sister. What about her?" Krypto asked hoping for an answer. "She was taken a couple years ago. When I found her there was nothing I could do. She was lost to me and I would do anything to have her back. And when Bat Hound said he had seen her, I was reminded of the cruel truth," Brainy cried. "Brainy we can get her back, its going to be ok," Krypto soothed. "I've tried everything there's nothing we can do," Brainy continued to cry. "There's one thing you didn't have then, me!" Krypto exclaimed, lying down next to her. She smiled and Krypto lied his head down near hers. She was comforted by his presence and soon drifted off to sleep.

000

A while later, Krypto went and joined the others, leaving Brainy to sleep. "Hey guys, " he stated as he entered. "Krypto!" everyone, well except Ace, cheered. "Is Brainy ok?" Mammothmutt asked immediately. "She's fine. But we have a mission to do for her," Krypto seriously stated, "We need to find Cora, its important we do this for Brainy,". "Who is this Cora and why is she so important?" Tusky Husky asked as he gnawed on a bone. "Its important and thats all you need to know," Krypto stated. "Well come on guys, Brainy needs our help," Mammothmutt eagerly stated, jumping up from her seat. "Hey Bat Hound you were the one bringin up Cora there in the first place, mate. What do ya know about 'er?" Bulldog asked. "Well, uh, I... well I saw her once and that was when she captured Isis, she had sleek black fur, safe to assume agility was her strength, she was charming and mysterious and..." Ace told. Before he could finish his mind drifted into other thoughts, thoughts of Cora. "Ace!" Krypto barked. "Wa?" Ace asked, regaining his mind. The others giggled a bit, all except for Krypto. "You like Cora!" Mammothmutt and Bulldog chanted. "Guys this is serious, theres no time for chasing tails," Krypto barked. "Sorry, its just kind of funny," Mammothmutt giggled. Ace lowered his head in dispare. Krypto sighed realizing Mammothmutt and Bulldog were useless right now. "Ace do you know where she is?" Krypto questioned as he rolled his eyes at the still giggling Mammothmutt and Bulldog. "No, I only saw her the one time," Ace replied. "Then we'll have to go search for her back on Earth," Krypto stated.


	3. Mysterious Pink Kryptonite

They searched for days back on earth, but there was no sign of her. For a few days Krypto stayed with the Dog Stars, and would spend the time when he wasn't searching for Cora with Brainy. Eventually Krypto and Ace had to return home because everyone else had excepted defeat, but Krypto didn't. He kept thinking that there had to be some place they hadn't looked yet, but where? Krypto pondered the thought for days.  
000  
Krypto stretched out on the grass in cool of the shade. It felt good the feel the freshly cut grass under his paws. From the looks of things nothing changed or really happened while he was gone. Kevin soon came into the backyard  
"Hey Kevin, how was the field trip to the museum?" Krypto asked Kevin. "It was ok, mostly the same stuff that was there last time. Except for this cool exhibit with pink kryptonite," Kevin explained. "Pink kryptonite?" Krypto asked in curiosity. "Did I hear you guys say pink kryptonite?" Streaky asked as he hopped onto the fence. "Yeah, it didn't say what it does though, just that they found it in some meteorite just outside of the city," Kevin answered. "Hey maybe we should check it out later," Streaky stated to Krypto. "Well, I have some homework to do so I'll catch up with you guys later," Kevin said as he went into the house.  
"So Krypto, where ya been for the past couple of days?" Streaky asked. "Oh, I've been helping the Dog Stars with something," Krypto replied. "Anyway, I think Ace is missing. I haven't seen him in days," Streaky went on. "He was helping me," Krypto stated. "Why wasn't I invited to the Dog Star party thing? What were you guys doing anyway?" Streaky asked. "Oh it was nothing," Krypto answered. "Come on tell me," Streaky whined. "No," Krypto grumbled. "Tell me Krypto, you gotta tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me Krypto," Streaky continued. "Fine," Krypto sighed, "We were looking for Brainy's sister,". "Wow, Brainy has a sister?" Streaky questioned. "Apparently yes," Krypto grunted. Suddenly Andrea called, "Streaky, its time for your bath!". "Oh come on! Oh I'll talk to you later Krypto," Streaky said as he jumped off the fence.  
000  
"Snooky, you did a marvelous job setting up those video cameras," Mechanikat stated. "It's the only thing he's ever done right," Delilah muttered from beside him. Snooky glared back up at her. "Snooky!" Mechanikat barked. She smiled evily back at Snooky, he rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the monitors. "Well for once your plan is working sir! Like you said would happen, the Dog Stars and Krypto are in a tailspin," Snooky replied as he continued to examin the video footage, "Even that Streaky is getting dragged into it!". "Yes, yes. Switch to the Bat Hound footage," Mechanikat ordered. "Yes sir!". "Looks like Bat Hound is still saving people and stopping robberies," Snooky stated as he viewed the footage. "We'll just have to do something about that!" Mechanikat laughed. "Get the hyeanas and Isis on the video chat," he ordered. "Yes, sir!".  
The hyeanas appeared on the screen. They had obviously not noticed them because the two were on the floor laughing hysterically. "Bud, Lou!" Mechanikat yelled to get their attention. "Oh, Mechanikat, we didn't see you there," they apologized. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now shut your yaps and pay attention..." Delilah snapped. "Thankyou. Snooky get Isis on," Mechanikat ordered. "Yes Sir!". Moments later Isis popped up on the screen beside the hyeanas, holding a mouse in her paw . "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "For one I need the Klonen gem, but first I have a mission for you," Mechanikat stated. "I'm listening," she replied, petting the mouse lightly.  
When the video chat was over, the Klonen gem appeared on the teleportation pad. Mechanikat grasped it in his metal claws. "Delilah, are you done with the cloning machine?" Mechanikat asked. "Almost, I just need that gem," Delilah replied. "Excellent! I want to try it out on the Dog Stars!" he exclaimed.  
000  
That night, when both Andrea and Kevin were asleep, Krypto and Streaky went to investigate the pink kryptonite. They met up with Ace at the edge of the city. "Thanks for meeting with us Ace," Krypto stated to him. "Yeah, what are we doing out here though?" he asked in reply. "Pink kryptonite!" Streaky exclaimed. "Pink kryptonite?" Ace questioned. "Yes, and we're here to figure out what it does. What ever it does should only affect me and Streaky. That's why you're here, if something bad happens we need you to keep us undercontrol, and go get the Dog Stars for some help," Krypto explained. "Do you really think something that bad could happen?" Streaky asked. "Well I don't really know what could happen," Krypto replied. "Can we just get on with this?" Ace asked, a slight sign of irritation.  
Bright yellow police tape surrounded the rocky meteor. A faint pink glow eminated from it. The three ducked under the police tape, and neared the meteor. When they were about five feet away from it the paused. "You ready fo this?" Krypto asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Streaky exclaimed. Ace nodded in reply and they continued their approach to the meteor. Inside were glowing pink crystales, mostly tiny ones. There was a large indentation in the center, meaning that was where the museum probably got theirs. So far nothing had happened, but they had to figure out what the kryptonite did. A medium size gem stuck out of the nearby edge. "Streaky we're going to touch the kryptonite..." Krypto began. "What!" Streaky exclaimed in surprise. "We have to figure out what it does," Krypto continued. "Oh fine!" Streaky grumbled. They both lifted their paws and pressed them to the gem. A first nothing happened, Krypto shrugged and turned to leave. Streaky let out a huge yawn, "All of a sudden I'm really tired,". "Me too," Krypto replied. They both then collapsed to the ground.  
Ace stared at them on the ground, he began to wonder what would happen if he too touched the kryptonite. He then lifted a paw to the gem. Again, at first nothing happened, but then Ace grew tired as well. Moments later he collapsed to the ground.  
000  
Images of the mysterious dark furred afghan raced threw Ace's mind. Then suddenly she was ontop of a roof. She was nearing the edge, and she began to fall. Laughter could be heard, as she fell. Unknown of what was truly going on, it seemed that he had caught her. Then the images disappeared, and Ace opened his eyes.  
He was back in his hideout, alone, no sign of Krypto or Streaky. "How did I get back here?" Ace asked. As he began to stand his muscles ached. "Had I walked here unkowingly?". Ace decided that he would have to find Krypto and Streaky, in order to figure this out.  
000  
Ace arrived at Krypto's and saw Streaky and Krypto talking. "Hey Ace, no offence but what are you doing here you're not really out during the day,"Streaky asked as Ace approached. "I came to see if you guys were ok," Ace replied. "Well we are thanks to you, by the way thanks for bringing us back here," Krypto stated. "But, I didn't bring you back here," Ace began. "What!" Streaky exclaimed in surprise, falling off the fence. "What do you mean you didn't bring us back here?" Krypto asked as Streaky leaped back onto the fence. "I touched the kryptonite too and I fell alseep too," Ace answered, "And when I awoke I was back at my place,". "Hey, maybe Ace has super powers too!" Streaky stated, "Can you fly, try and shoot lasers out of your eyes!". "Or... maybe that wasn't kryptonite last night," Krypto interrupted. "You know that makes a lot more sense," Streaky concluded.  
"So, if you didn't bring us back here than who did?" Krypto asked uncertain of the possible answer. "I came here to see if you two knew" Ace replied, "Aside from that did anyone have any dreams last night?". "No!" Krypto quickly answered. There was a nervousness in his eye, Krypto was obviously lying. In fact he did dream, he had dreamed of Brainy Barker. They had both been asleep in his dog house, then he was gone and it was just Brainy in the dog house. A cat like shadow had appeared before her, then everything had went black and he had awoken. "Me neither," Ace replied, deciding if Krypto was going to keep his dream to himself he would too. "I had a dream that there were two of me, and one of me was tying me up," Streaky interrupted. "You know that actually makes sense, a gem was stolen from the museum the other day and it could supposedly clone people," Krypto added. "You mean the gem wasn't returned?" Ace asked surprise. "What do you mean 'wasn't returned', it hasn't been found yet!" Krypto exclaimed. "You know the night I met Cora, at the time I was chasing Isis, she stoll the gem from the museum. Anyway Cora captured Isis..." he paused a moment, "She must be being froced to work for her!". "Ace what does this all mean?" Krypto asked. "It means I know how to find her!".


	4. Cloned in the Face of Evil

Mammoth Mutt scoured the halls, looking for Bulldog. He seemed to have disappeared, along with Tail Terrier. She checked every room and the only members of the Dog Stars she could find was Hot Dog, Tusky Husky, and Paw Pooch. Mammoth Mutt wasn't paying attention and she bumped into something.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Tail Terrier barked. His out burst surprised her. "Why hello there, I'm mighty sorry for my outburst,".

"You better be, now have you seen Bull Dog?" Mammoth Mutt stated.

"No but we can look for 'em t'gether,". There was something off about him, but he seemed harmless at the time. They continued down the hallway, Tail Terrier walking closely next to her.

The two had decided to check the control room once more, this time Mammoth Mutt was successful. Bull Dog was talking to Tusky Husky over by the controls.

"Wow!" Tusky interrupted, Bull Dog mid sentence, when he noticed Tail Terrier and Mammoth Mutt oddly close together.  
Bull Dog turned to see what he was talking about and his eyes widened at the sight. He began to fill with anger and stormed over to them.

Tusky slowly backed out of the room, he had a feeling this wouldn't end well. "What's going on here!" Bull Dog barked.  
"Oh nothing, just, ya know, hangin with my girl," Tail Terrier replied.

"Your what?" Mammoth Mutt questioned as she backed away. She then noticed Bull Dog's tension. "Ok, I'll be going now,". Mammoth Mutt then trotted off to the kitchen.

Brainy, Tusky, Hot Dog, Paw Pooch, and to Mammoth Mutt's surprise Tail Terrier, were all in the kitchen scarfing down macaroni. "Tail?".

"Yeah," he replied as he looked up from his bowl, his snout covered in melty, golden cheese.

Mammoth Mutt quickly glanced back and forth between him and the hallway. "Wa?".

"I know I thought the same thing, but then there was a bowl of macaroni in front of me and well..." Tusky replied.

"What in tarnation are you two talkin about?" Tail Terrier asked, after licking both his bowl and his snout clean.

"I would like to know the same thing," Brainy stated. She had barely even touched her macaroni, which was unusual for her.

Then suddenly Bull Dog entered the kitchen. "Is the grub any good?". It seemed like an odd question because he basically liked any food that was placed in front of him.

"Bull Dog, I thought you were in the control room with Tail?" Tusky asked, confused.

"I'm right here and I've been here the whole time!" Tail replied.

"What's going on here?" Brainy barked. Everyone fell silent.

"Brainy, you feeling ok?" Hot Dog asked as he scooped more macaroni into Tail's bowl, "You hardly touched your macaroni,".

She let out a sigh and replied, "I'm fine, I'll be in the control room,". Brainy got up and left. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces as she did.

As she looked down on the map of earth, Brainy began to doze off. It was hard to keep her eyes open and she had to force herself to stay awake.

"Looks like you need some sleep," a voice interrupted. It was Paw Pooch, looking back at her with his droopy eyes and ears.

"I'm fine I'll..." she began before she let out a huge yawn.

"See what did I tell you, you need rest," Paw Pooch replied, "head back to your room,".

Brainy was indeed tired, too tired to argue and walked on to her room. When she was gone Paw Pooch brought up Mechanikat on the monitor. "How are my clones doing?".

"Everything is going according to plan, Bull Dog already fled back to his Earth home," Paw Pooch replied.

"Excellent!" Mechanikat hissed, "Now make sure he stays there we don't need any interferences with my plan,".

"Will do, Sir,".

"Get back to work and don't fail me,".

The monitor went black and Paw Pooch switched it back to the Earth map.

"Are you saying my food isn't any good!" Hot Dog stated angrily as he and Bull Dog entered the control room.

"All I'm saying is that the cheese was a little thick,".

"What! A little thick! It's macaroni and cheese, for crying out loud!". Hot Dog's body enflamed. "What makes you think you could do better?".

"I've certainly got the horns,". His huge horns sprouted from his head.

"Everyone's a critic, I can't take this any more!". Then Hot dog hopped into an escape pod, and blasted towards Earth.

Bull Dog approached Paw Pooch. "Two down, five to go," they laughed.

* * *

"Delilah, you did a fantastic job on those clones," Mechanikat stated.

"Why thank you, it wasn't really all that hard, but I mean since Snooki couldn't do it...". She turned her gaze to Snooki and glared at him, he simply rolled his eyes at her and continued what he was doing.

Delilah was a show off in his eyes. To Mechanikat she was 'Little Miss Perfect'. Snooki couldn't stand it, anything she did wrong was blamed on him. They say love is blind, but then again so is Mechanikat.

* * *

"Brainy! Brainy!" Mammouth Mutt called down the halls as she ran through the ship. Her claws clicked on the hard floor with a rythmic beat.

Something was wrong with Brainy, she was different in a way. She hadn't touched her food at all, and she snapped at everyone.

As Mammoth Mutt went on she heard an odd noise coming from a nearby door. When she knocked on the door, Brainy replied. She entered the room to see Brainy standing over a bowl.

"What are you doing?".

Suddenly Brainy threw up in the bowl. "I hope that answers your question,".

"Brainy is there something I can get you, like from the infirmary?".

"There's nothing on this ship that can help with this, I've checked already. It's not anything intergalactic,".

"Maybe it's something you caught back on earth?".

Brainy's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that. It seemed weird though, she was supposed to be the smart one, no offense to Mammoth Mutt of course.

"I'll call Krypto and ask him if it's something he's seen before," then she exited the room, leaving Brainy alone.

Brainy curled up on her pillow and ket out a groan. Her stomach twisted and turned, she just wanted the pain to be gone. Nothing more, nothing less. She soon fell into a light sleep.


End file.
